


【银土520】花语

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是原人物背景设定，是写给银土520的贺文。一个欢乐的小故事送给大家。





	【银土520】花语

土方十四郎的休息日，在周围的弟兄们看来，基本都是枯燥无聊的。不是窝在房间里练字到手腕发麻，就是在院子里练剑精疲力尽，偶尔会出去试吃一些奇怪的食物，因为他不管吃什么，最终都会被蛋黄酱搅拌到看不出是什么。

不仅仅是吃饭，在娱乐场所，在女人面前，土方十四郎都会显得难以融入。比如说，他会在大家玩得正高兴的时候突然开始说教，甚至会鄙视痛斥逛花街的同伴等等。

就这样，真选组威风凛凛的鬼副长，被贴上了“沉闷”、“严厉”的标签， 渐渐地就没有人主动约他出去了。

真无聊啊.......  
土方躺在地板上，望着天花板上的灯。发呆了一阵子，忽然自言自语道：“早知道这样，就该答应和他一起出去了.......”他想起了前天下午在歌舞町镇遇到银时，被约了周末一起去游乐场。

“多串，周六去晴川游乐场吧！听说新增了不少项目！”坂田银时建议道。  
“你是笨蛋吗？两个大男人一起逛游乐场！”土方立刻否决了，他担心的是如果遇到熟人会解释不清。  
“那周末你有什么计划？”  
“没有计划，多半……练字吧！”  
“唔～不如来我家吧！一起玩游戏也可以——”  
“你这魂淡又在打什么主意，以为我不知道吗？”  
“我没有打什么主意！”银时一脸无辜地望着他。

别以为装傻就能骗到我！  
土方的脸微微发热，翻身站了起来。走到镜子前，开始整理自己的着装。 

是啊！初夏的周末，屯所除了值班的人，基本都出去了。谈恋爱，逛街，哪怕只是踏青，也不会选择闷在这里。他冲着镜子拨弄着深V刘海，那头发执拗得垂在眉心，和刚才并没有任何改变。

“我也出去走走吧！”土方将立在墙边的剑拿起来，朝门外走去。

“土方，这是要去哪里啊？”冲田总悟刚刚从外面回来，和土方打了个照面，不怀好意地试探着。

“散步。”  
“一个人散步吗？呵呵，是要去约会吧？”  
“啧！你少管我的事。” 土方瞥了一眼总悟，径直向前走。

“ 对了对了，我刚才看到万事屋老板在花鸟市场门口诶。”总悟忽然停住脚步，冲着土方的背影喊道。

“不关我的事！”  
土方皱着眉头低吼着，推门出去了，将总悟诡异的笑留在了身后。 

他在哪里关我什么事！  
土方点了支烟，顺着街道慢慢地向前走着。虽然这么想，却没办法不去介意。那家伙……在那里做什么？土方忍不住产生了各种猜想。  
当他注意到的时候，已经快要走到花市门口了。

中午的阳光暖洋洋的，像一只温柔的手抚摸着大地，植物生机勃勃，空气中淡淡的花香若有似无，让人的心情趋向平和。深吸了几口湿润的空气，土方渐渐开始享受这种宁静。  
但是，如果真的碰到银时，我该说些什么？总不能说我是专程过来和他“偶遇”的……

土方将烟蒂塞进了随身带的烟灰盒，四处张望着，但是并没有看到银时的身影。

“快来看一看！新到的兰花，品种稀有哦！”  
“有三种颜色的绣球花，小哥有兴趣看一看吗？”

土方刚刚走进去，就被商贩们的叫卖声吸引住了。说实话，他对花草没有研究，只认得几种常见的品种。这里除了花香四溢，还有各种绿色盆栽格外引人注目。他穿行在商铺间，一边寻找银时，一边欣赏这美丽的植物。

“阿姐，像是兰花那种太娇贵的品种，我可伺候不了！”

在一排大叶绿萝花盆的后面，忽然传来了熟悉的声音，土方立刻停住了脚步，从叶子之间的缝隙朝声音的方向望去。

“我看这个就不错嘛！”那吊儿郎当的声音的确是坂田银时，他站在摊位中间，转来转去，最后将视线停留在了一盆茉莉上。

“原来小哥喜欢这种啊！香气淡雅，而且很好养活。”一个主妇模样的女人殷勤地介绍着。“花期长，花瓣还可以泡茶喝呢！”  
坂田银时右手握住剑柄，歪着脑袋左看右看，似乎在考虑中。

土方正要走上去的时候，卖花的女人说的话让他停下了脚步。

“买了吧小哥！茉莉的花语可是莫离哦，忠贞的爱情。女孩子保准会喜欢的！”

“诶~~”坂田银时若有所思地看着那小小的花骨朵，“莫离啊......老板，我买了！把这个包好！”

看到这一幕，土方不知道该说什么好。说不定银时真的是卖给女孩子的，想也知道不可能是送给自己的，哪有送男人那种东西的？！

可是，他买那个到底要送给谁啊！土方的手微微颤抖着，扒开绿萝的叶子再看时，老板娘已经将一盆茉莉打包好递到他手里了。

要跟上去吗？  
土方觉得嗓子有些干痒，艰难地吞咽了一下。思前想后，应该先若无其事地去一趟万事屋，看看银时的态度然后再决定......决定和银时的关系何去何从。

可是前天明明说了不去的，现在突然又去的话，会不会有点奇怪？土方握紧手中的刀，大脑快速地分析着：他买了花回去，我不能也买花吧！这样未免也太明显了.......土方环视周围，突然发现不远处有家店在卖不一样的植物。

大大小小的仙人球，圆形的，柱形的，还有饼状的摆满了整个店面。土方十四郎从没见过那么多种类的仙人球，真是叹为观止。为了造成误会，他决定先问清楚。

“咳咳！老板，仙人球适合送给什么人啊！”  
店家是一个三十多岁的胖男人，他正在用手机玩游戏，大概是看土方的样子不像是客户所以态度很是怠慢，他的眼睛都没有离开屏幕：“送给朋友，上司都可以哦！随便给点水就可以养活了。”

土方松了口气，选一盆仙人球倒是不错。直接提到万事屋，就说是近藤勋拿回来的，不知道放在哪里......这样以来，过去一趟就很合理了。

“老板！把这个包好！我要买这个！”  
“好勒！”

土方最后选了一盆圆形的仙人球，直径至少有20厘米。周身的刺坚硬密集，稍有不慎就有被扎的危险。老板用绳子打了个结做提手，即便是这样土方还是有些提心吊胆。

如果银时真的找了女人，这盆仙人球就当给他的警告！不是正好吗？.......  
土方小心翼翼地提着仙人球，走到万事屋楼下的时候，心情复杂地看了一眼二楼上硕大的招牌。

“哟，神乐，中午好。坂田在家吗？”土方走上楼去，开门的是神乐。

神乐一眼就注意到他提来的东西，狐疑地看了看他答道：“银酱刚回来哦，在房间里。”

“土方？”大概是听到了声音，银时拉开滑门，“这是......仙人球？！”

“送给你的，你看放在哪里？”  
不擅长撒谎的人，不自然地避开了银时的视线。

“提进来吧……先进来再说。”银时几乎是看到他的瞬间就察觉了不对劲，神乐在家的话，还是先招呼他进自己的房间说话比较方便。 

神乐瞪大眼睛看着那个，又看了看银时：“哇呜！这东西很多刺诶，你确定要放在卧室吗？”

银时让开条路，让土方把花盆搬了进去。从花市回来之后，他的鼻子就一直不太舒服，应该是对花粉有些过敏，他时不时地扣着鼻孔：“神乐，你整天看电视，仙人球有什么说头吗？”

“仙人球是送给恋人的植物哦。”神乐脸色有些恐怖地看着银时，“土方先生一定是什么也不知道的情况下才送来给你的吧！”

“诶~~是这样吗？”银时表情微妙地点了点头，转身将房门拉上了。

土方十四郎当然也听到了神乐的话，他感觉到银时火热的视线，故作镇定地朝窗户的方向看去：那盆茉莉花还好好地摆在那里！再看看脚边的仙人球，深深地觉得自己被店老板欺骗了。

“呐，专程送这个过来，意思就是承认我是你的恋人了吧！”

银时靠在墙上，盯着土方微微涨红的脸调侃地问道。

“少胡说！屯所里没地方放，才拿到你这里来的。”土方立刻反驳道，昂着下巴一副不在意地表情问道：“原来你这里已经有了茉莉，那我还是把这个拿走吧！”

“喂！多串！”  
银时见土方转身就要走，一把拽住他：“你是来找我的吧？到底什么事都不说，就要走吗？”

“咳咳，就是送盆栽来的。但是好像你这里并不需要啊！”土方清了清嗓子，从口袋里掏出支烟点上。

银时双手抱拳靠在墙边，挡住了他的去路：“茉莉花是要给你的。”

“给我？为什么？”土方愣住了，不解地看着他。

“诶？冲田说你喜欢茉莉，说什么味道很好。刚才正好在花市，就买回来了。”银时一本正经地说着，那样子绝对不像是撒谎。

“那臭小子又开始胡说八道了，拜托你有点脑子吧！他就是觉得我们关系不一般，不会放过任何一个整我机会，你——！”土方立刻明白了前因后果，冲着银时吼道。

但是，话说到一半，银时就将他抱在怀里了。  
“哎呀！那些都无所谓的！”银时可不想把时间都浪费在吵架上，在他耳边低声说道：“仙人球我是不可能让你拿走了，茉莉花随便你要不要吧！”

“你、你先放开我......”银时的气息在脖颈处吹得很痒，抱住他的手不规矩地抚摸着他的后背，大白天就抱在一起土方还是觉得别扭，边说着想要推开。

“好久都没抱到你了，让我摸摸......”银时一边在那薄薄地耳垂舔咬着，大手直接抓住结实的臀肉揉捏起来。

“喂......唔！”  
即便是隔着裤子，土方也还是感受到了银时掌心滚烫的温度。一阵高过一阵的酥痒传来，紧贴在一起的下半身相互蹭着。成年男人哪里受得了这个，不一会儿便有了反应。土方心里大呼不妙，特别是听到神乐看娱乐节目的大笑声。

“魂淡！给我差不多点！”  
“哎！”  
他抓住自己最后一点理智，用力推开银时。没想到这一推，却发生了意想不到的事。银时向后退的时候，脚绊在仙人球的花盆边缘，一个重心不稳就朝一边摔倒过去。

随着地板传来一声闷响，银时也跟着惨叫起来。原来摔下去的时候手掌正好从仙人球的顶部擦过，被尖利的大刺扎破的地方，顿时冒出几个血珠，而细密的小刺扎进皮肉火辣辣地疼。

见银时抓住左手腕，表情痛苦的样子，土方也慌了神：“要不要去医院看一下！不知道仙人球的刺是不是有毒......”

“哈？有毒......？！土方，你这是要把我往死里整啊.......”银时痛苦地皱着眉，有气无力地呻吟着。

“那我们现在去医院吧！”土方试着去拉他，还有点担心他是不是还摔到了其他地方，“慢一点起来......喂！银时，你能不能起来！”

“你倒是先给我处理一下啊！万一有毒的话，我恐怕活不到医院门口啊！啊......”银时表面上急得满头大汗，实际上却在观察土方的反应。

该怎么处理？！电视上不是常常演吗......被毒蛇咬到的地方，用嘴把毒吸出来会好一些。土方觉得买这种危险东西的人是自己，让银时受伤自己难辞其咎。他看了看银时惊恐的表情，心一横索性抓起银时的手，在掌心出血的位置一阵吮吸，用舌头舔着被小刺扎得发红的地方，模仿动物的方法将那些毛刺舔出来。

“啊.......”  
真的好痒啊......那柔软舌头的触感已经成功挑起了银时的情欲，忍不住呻吟出声，看着土方认真舔他手心的样子，又舍不得说出其实被扎得这点痛根本不算什么。

但是很快土方就发现了银时的诡计，正想发作的时候，神乐冲着这边喊道：“银酱，你摔倒了吗？没事吧！”  
“没事！”

趁土方愣神的片刻，银时用力一推就将他推倒在地上，看着他那张窘迫的脸，坏笑着：“送给恋人的礼物，结果把恋人扎伤了，土方你可别说不关你的事喔！”

“都说了不是！”  
“不是吗？那我现在就检查一下，你是不是那个意思......”银时那猩红的瞳如同带有火种，将土方困在火场中间。那手从他的脖颈一路向下，滑过喉结越过胸腹，直接奔着下半身去了。

“银时！”土方抓住他的手腕，大概知道今天无论如何也躲不掉了。他将脸转向一边，沙哑的声音被压得极低：“神、神乐在外面，一定要、要那啥的话.......还是出去吧！”

呵呵，这鸭子死了嘴硬的男人果然是土方.....  
害羞了呢！

只见银时冲着外面大声喊道：“神乐，你先出去一下，我们有重要的事要谈！”

“银酱是笨蛋！！”神乐大声骂道，随后听到一声重重地摔门声。  
“魂淡！看你干的好事——呃......”

房间里传来细碎的呻吟声，土方的身体接受着情欲的洗礼，银时对他那可爱的反应真是欲罢不能。一遍遍地冲撞他身体深处，感受他每一次情动的颤抖。在土方的高潮中用心去感受：

带刺的仙人球，也带着土方的爱意。

肉体的交缠，快感足以让人发狂，银时早就忘了手掌被扎的痛楚。在土方身体里第二次射精的时候，土方的身体狂狼地扭动着，有些失神地搂住他的脖子。

墙角的茉莉花，偷窥着背德的情事.....  
在高潮的晕眩中，银时忽然想起了老板的话： 忠贞的爱情......


End file.
